


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by midnightlemons



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Balcony Scene, Cunnilingus, Dripping wet, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Rimming, Standing Sex, Superheroes, Sweet to Rough, Vulnerability, confession of love, from behind, outside, possessive, superhero teammates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons
Summary: Eric Enders, known as Eclipse in our world, is a strong, powerful superhero, gifted his abilities from an unknown cosmic force. He was chosen to wield these powers because of his great emotional strength and vulnerability. Just like an eclipse, he has both light and dark within him. In this scene, the team and the Listener, whom Eric affectionately refers to as "L", had a bad brush with some alien forces today, and Eric has come to her suite at the Hung Justice tower in order to confess his true feelings after this dangerous event has put things into perspective...
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This script should be acted as though our main character is really struggling to express himself, but has genuine feelings for our heroine. Eric is a powerful guy, on par with Hal Jordan (Green Lantern). He was *gifted* his powers, so he has lived as a normal human man with a military background. His brand of asshole comes across as sharp and aloof, because his powers are so tied to his emotions. He can draw energy from things around him and manipulate cosmic entropy in order to blast his enemies. 
> 
> (stage direction)  
> *emphasis*  
> [notes]

SCRIPT:

I... I know you know I’m here. You can come out. 

I just figured I would... stop by and see how you were. After everything today. Are you... okay?

I don’t believe that you’re fine, L. 

The way those aliens grabbed you, twisted you up like... And then I couldn’t get to you, none of us could...

You screamed my name and it just... rang out like a shot, over everything else that was happening. The terror in your voice, L. I couldn’t... I didn’t have enough energy to hold them off- (cut off)

(interrupted, gruff) -but it’s *not* okay... I should have been there for you. You should have never gotten snatched in the first place. 

I get it, we’re fine now, the threat is gone but... today was... we almost lost you. *I* almost lost you. 

[frustrated, coming to the point] Of course I CARE because... because you’re a part of the team too and... we can't do this without your powers... (pause, sigh) Shit. That's a lie. It’s not just because you’re a part of the team, it’s because *goddamit* I can’t stand the thought of you not being here, of not being in my life. 

[exasperated] I know, I’ve been... less than warm towards you since you joined the team.

And I’ve done my best to hide my feelings but I know with your powers you can tell something’s off. I’m done with that now. I just can’t meep this wall up anymore. The way Solarus talks, it’s gonna be out in the open soon enough and you deserve to hear this straight from me. 

(strained, hesitant but determined) L, I have... feelings for you. And I’ve been trying to fight them back. I can’t anymore. If I lost you, I don’t know what I would do. There wouldn’t be anything left for me. I don’t know if I could keep being a superhero, being a part of this team. I get it, your role is... unique... with the guys here. And I’m not saying I want you all to myself, I just... I feel this sense of protectiveness over you... that I can’t explain. 

I know, yeah you’re right... I don’t stay here at the tower with the rest of you, I don't hang around a lot when we aren't on a mission. There’s a reason for that... several reasons. One of them being that I know I can’t... I don’t think I can’t control my feelings. Around you. And I don’t want to hurt you - my powers are so tied into how I feel that I can’t risk it. And the other being... I didn’t... I don’t know how you feel either. 

(pause)

No, I know, it’s just. It’s not... it’s not like that for me. It never has been. You... grew up in this world, you grew up knowing you had responsibility and power and a mission... a purpose. Whatever that was going to be, it was ingrained in you. Even as a little girl. You knew one day that little girl was going to grow up to be a hero. I wasn't always... I can’t always be Eclipse... I came into this world as Eric, I want to be him for you, too. 

I've experienced a lot of the bad in the world. Seen what people do to each other, how corrupt they can be in order to get what they want... so call me jaded but I know how fucked up things can get. 

And when I was given my powers, I thought I would actually have a chance to change things, I was on my own, doing what I could. And then I was glad to have found the guys, glad to be part of a team, because you don’t get it- how frustrating and draining it is, always feeling like you’re taking three steps forward for the world only to be thrown two steps back when the next threat appears.

I’ve... I... (sigh) I understand my burden. My responsibility. 

(shaking it off) It’s not a burden. I think having been in the military I understand it more than most people. You're trained to do a job, to focus on the mission without wavering. But I didn’t know I would feel...

I didn’t know I would feel so... *much.* The weight of it, what we do? It’s heavy sometimes. And don’t get me wrong. I love saving the world. Especially when I’m doing it by your side. But... It’s made me realize I can’t keep everyone safe. Look what happened today, what’s gonna happen the next time... are we- ...am I cut out for this? Because L, the thought of losing you again? ...I can’t fucking stand it. There's a darkness in me that could...take over, if I let it... sometimes all I can focus on is the potential negative outcome of a situation, a mission, even us. And...I don't want- (pause, resolved) I can't let myself slip in to it. 

But with the threats we’re facing... I can see how this is going to go. And I- ...what?

Of course I want you... I’ve wanted you since the moment we met, you’re so... god, you’re so fucking sexy, and strong... but it's more than that. I’m just... falling in love with who you are as a person, L. 

(taken aback) ...you want me too? I didn't... I mean I know you're here to please us but I was never going to just *use* you like that. You're too precious, too... fuck 

You’re so fucking beautiful... Can I kiss- (cut off by her kissing you)

I guess that’s a yes... 

Goddamit, L... fuck... Your lips are so soft... I've wanted to kiss you like this for forever. Come here. 

And this neck... mmmmmmm... 

Mmmmm, god you taste so sweet. 

\- mmmf! Did you just bite me? (a little shocked, but you're into it) My lip's bleeding. Fuck, L... (seductive) so you want it rough, huh? 

[switching to a more demanding tone here] 

I'll show you rough. Get your ass over here. Now turn around and take off those clothes. (pause) I *SAID* take them off. Yes, out here on the balcony. Don't get all shy on me now, baby.

(whispered, close to her) You know I can just *take* you... but now I know how much you want this...

So be a good girl for me and strip. Slowly. 

That's it... fuck... look at that ass. It looks so good in your jumpsuit but seeing it in the flesh is just... ffffuuuck...

Lean up against the railing, baby. God... yes... 

I'm just going to bend down right here with your ass in front of me... fucking hell baby. This cunt's already a little wet for me isn't it... no need to shiver... mmmmmm, just hold still. 

[go as fast or slow as you like :)]

Fuck, you taste so delicious. Oh yes, that's right... moan for me. You like this, don't you?

You like getting eaten out from behind on this balcony above the city tonight... 

All those people down there... don't even know how much of a good little slut you are... 

They just think you're one of the heroes... someone who'll save them... but I know better.... Mmmmmmm

Fuck your pussy really tastes so good, mmmmmm. And you're getting so, so wet for me, aren't you? Do you want my fingers inside you as well? 

Well then spread your legs for me, so I can still suck on your clit... Mmmmm such a squirmy one, aren't you? You're really enjoying this... 

That's it, spread your legs... good girl. Mmmmm

Yeah... yeah.... [general encouragement]

Fuck you're getting so wet for me... 

You want another finger? Mmmm..... say it. Tell me you want more. 

There's a good girl, yes...

Fuck, you take it all so nicely... Mmmmmfff

Look back at me baby. Look at me. You see me eating this perfect little cunt? Mmhmm... you like it don't you? 

Oh god yes, put your hand in my hair... grab me. Pull me closer into your wetness, mmmmmff. Yesssss, you want me to lick your ass too huh? Yes ma'am... 

God I love how you squirm for me. You wanna cum, don't you? Naughty girl... you want to cum with my tongue in your ass and three fingers in your fucking wet cunt, don't you? So full for me... god I love how you just take it...

[more general encouragement] Yes, that's it, baby... mmmmmm I feel your legs shaking... hold on baby, just ride it out... that's it... that's it... fuck... yes, cum for me, cum for me, cum for me... MMMMMMMMMMMMMM yesssss.... good fucking girl... god damn...

Catch your breath, honey. Mmmm, who knew you wanted to be so reckless tonight, hmm? 

Yeah... that did make me pretty fucking hard for you... hearing you cum like that, feeling how much you wanted me... It's like that darkness melted away for a bit...

Mmmmm, god yes, grab my belt... unbuckle me....touch my cock.... fuck that feels good... 

You didn't realize how thick I was huh? 

Mmmm, yeah you're still so wet for me... touch yourself. Get your fingers nice and wet and then stroke my cock with it.. that's it. 

God, it feels so good, but I want to be inside you babe...

There's a recklessness that goes hand in hand with my bravery... (gritty) and right now I want to be reckless with you.  
I want to feel you... I want to possess you.

Now lean back, I've got you. I won't let you fall babe. Wrap one of your legs around me... that's it. Just hold on... while I... put... fffuuuuckkkk.

God you feel so fucking amazing around my cock baby. You're so slick and tight... unggff. 

Yeah? Mmmmm, yes, I can tell you like it baby... I know I'm big... it's okay, just hold on while I fuck you. 

Fuck yes, that's it... 

Moan for me, honey... yes... yes...god you're so sexy...

God DAMN I'm going so deep into you right now. Open your eyes baby, look down at my cock... You see me sliding into you like that? ...like that? ...yeah? Just fucking your sweet little cunt so deep? Yeah? (growly) It's *mine* right now, that cunt is mine, your body is mine, you're *MINE*... you hear me? 

Fuck, sweetheart, you're amazing, I can feel you squeezing around me every time I thrust into you. 

Mmmhmm, pull me tighter into you, use that strong leg... fuck...

You're so wet it's dripping down both of us right now... god damn... fuck...

Yeah... that's it...Fuck, I can feel you getting close baby... Mmhmm, I want you to cum with me... You want to cum with me baby, don't you? I'm so close... God.... YES... YESSS... I'm gonna cum inside you... cum with me baby, that's it... yes... 

God, L, that was... breathtaking. No, no, no I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'm staying right here with you. If...that's okay with you, of course? (Slight pause) Good. 

You're fucking marvelous, baby. 

And you’re worth fighting for.

\- END - 

========================================================

AUTHOR'S Disclaimers:

\- Performers are free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the themes are kept to the spirit of the work as written. I tend to insert a lot of stage direction which you may utilize or ignore as it fits your performance.

\- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.

\- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, L * terotica, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless other permissions have been granted by the author. 

\- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post. “u/MidnightLemons, I filled your script” or any version thereof. I appreciate being able to listen and comment on fills of my scripts! 

\- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of this content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, P * st Audio, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, Q * inn, D * psea, etc). If you are interested in commissioning me to create an original script for you to perform as paid content on one of these sites, please contact me via Reddit DM.


End file.
